Secret Playlist
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: I got asked a prompt on Tumblr which was modern Elsanna that found a sex playlist on one of their laptops. This got very dirty. Elsanna fic. Incest. Stripteases. Enjoy ;)


"Damn it Elsa." I knew she was the Queen and all but I hated when she came into my room and took my stuff. I can't really complain though because at least she acknowledges me now, a big step from before. But I don't talk about that anymore. I need my papers. I'm sure she won't mind if I go get them, as long as I knock first.

_tap tap tap-tap tap_ my knuckles rapped against the white door. That was our secret knock, so she always knew it was me.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" No response. But I could hear a faint sound coming from the door. Music? Maybe she just couldn't hear me. I gently grabbed the chilled doorknob and twisted; it was unlocked so I'm sure she definitely wouldn't mind if I entered. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. Empty besides the faint glowing light illuminated by the screen of her laptop. I walked over to her desk and saw my documents laying neatly beside her laptop and grabbed them.

"Hmm..what's a little snooping going to hurt?" Anna mumbled under her breath as she sat at her sister's computer chair, pulling up her playlist tracks. She scrolled through the songs, typical songs Elsa would listen to until she reached the bottom. Late Night Playlist was at the very end. Not played as much as the others but still played often enough. Late night playlist? Being the curious girl she is, Anna clicked on it.

1) So High - Ghost Loft

2) High For This - The Weekend

3) Pull Me Down (Ryan Hemsworth Remix) - Mikky Ekko

4) A Little Taste - SkylerStonestreet

Anna clicked the songs and the music she heard shocked her. This can't be Elsa's playlist. No way. But at the same time, the songs..turned her on. Sure, she had had plenty of late nights in the bathtub thinking of her sister. Her sexy curves, her long white hair with her red lips and magenta eyeshadow..oh god. Anna was starting to get wet thinking about it. She needed release and soon. She slid her hand down her body, between her breasts and her breath hitched. Anna rubbed her center through her sweatpants, the material rubbing against her sex as she listened the songs in the background, imagining her sister was the one touching her.

"Anna? Anna are you in my bedroom?" Elsa called out. Anna couldn't hear her over the music, her hand working her body as she let out soft little moans.

Elsa opened the door and stopped right in her tracks at the scene before her. Oh god. Her sister was..touching herself. In her room. Listening to the playlist she listened to when she imagined Anna at night. Doing exactly this. She cleared her throat loud enough that Anna could hear.

"Oh fuck!" Anna screamed when she saw her sister. "Elsa I'm so SO fucking sorry, I was just getting my paper you took from me and I saw your music and-"

Elsa slowly walked forward and hushed Anna by placing her finger over her lips. "No need to apologize Anna," the Queen leaned down and whispered into the Princess's ear, "do you have any idea how much I have pictured this moment?" Anna swallowed hard and moaned under her breath. "You-you have?" She asked nervously, was this really happening?

"Oh yes, Anna. This exact moment. Now let me show you how it finished." Elsa's eyes were almost black with desire as she pushed the computer chair back with Anna in it, turning on track number 4, A Little Taste.

[[I highly suggest listening to the song as you read this part to picture it better]]

Elsa started to sway her hips to the beat, her hands running into her hair and pulling it from her braid slowly, the curls draping over her shoulders and down her back as she ran her hands along her curves, her fingertips finding the zipper on the back of her dress, letting it slowly fall around her shoulders, revealing her black lace bra that fit her breasts so well. Her hands held the dress around her waist as she walked towards her sister, whose eyes were wide and dark, her face flushed with desire as her eyes roamed her sisters body. Elsa straddled her lap and pushed her chest towards her sisters face, holding her shoulders as her hips grinded against Anna's. Anna moaned into her cleavage and sucked the exposed skin of her sisters chest. Elsa let out a little moan and stood back up, walking away from Anna and shaking her hips so her ass swayed against the beat. The Queen stood against the wall and kept her eyes locked on Anna's as she slowly let her dress fall all the way down, revealing matching underwear to her bra and a pair of black stockings with a lace trim covering her long, pale legs. She kicked off her dress, now only left in her panties and a pair of high heels that gave her a good 6 inches and walked towards Anna, who could feel her wetness overflowing her panties as she watched her sister strip for her. "Mmm Anna you were so naughty, touching yourself in my bedroom," The Queen straddled her sister, her hand cupping the girls center and putting slight pressure against her clit. "Oh fuck Elsa.." Anna moaned out and tilted her head back as Elsa grinded her hand against the girl's soaking center. "You get so wet watching me strip, imagine how wet I'm about to make you, Anna." Elsa's voice was deep with desire. She stood up off her sister and got on her knees in front of her, pulling down her sweatpants and her panties until the Princess was bare from the waist down and spread her legs, her lips trailing up her inner thighs as she gently bit down, causing Anna's hips to buck. "Elsa..oh god please.." Anna was begging. Elsa liked that. She spread her sister's soaking wet slit and kissed her clit, tasting the girls sweet juices that she created. "Oh Anna you taste so good," Elsa breathed against the girls center as she licked down her slit to taste more, her tongue entering inside as she explored her walls.

"Elsa! Oh god Elsa yes!" Anna was screaming. She couldn't help it. The music was now background noise as the Princess slid her hand down her body to rub her throbbing clit as her sister tasted her walls with her tongue. "Elsa, I'm so close..don't stop, don't stop!" Anna screamed out as Elsa started to taste her faster, removing the girls hand as she licked up her slit back to her clit, taking it between her lips as she sucked it gently, sending the girl over the edge as her hands found Elsa's hair, grabbing and pulling it as the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices flowing into her sisters mouth as she screamed. "Elsa!" was the only word she could form until she came down from her high, unable to move as she caught her breath.

Elsa stood up and smirked at the job she did and leaned down to kiss her sister gently, whispering against her lips, "There's plenty more where that came from."


End file.
